The present invention relates to a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device.
As an electrostatic spray painting device used for painting, for example, bodies of motor cars, a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device has been known, which comprises a rotary shaft supported by ball bearings or roller bearings within the housing of the painting device, and a cup shaped spray head fixed onto the front end of the rotary shaft. In this painting device, a negative high voltage is applied to the spray head, and paint is fed onto the inner circumferential wall of the spray head. Thus, fine paint particles charged with electrons are sprayed from the spray head and are attracted by the electrical force onto the surface of the body of a motor car, which is grounded. As a result of this, the surface of the body of a motor car is painted. In such a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device, since the paint, the amount of which is about 90 percent relative to the amount of the paint sprayed from the spray head, can be efficiently used for painting the surface to be painted, the consumption of the paint is small and, as a result, a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device is used in the field of various industries.
In order to form a beautiful finished surface when the surface is painted by using a spray paint, it is necessary to reduce the size of the particles of paint as much as possible. In the case wherein the paint is divided into fine particles by using the centrifugal force caused by the rotation of the spray head, as in a rotary type spray painting device, the strength of the centrifugal force, that is, the rotating speed of the spray head has great influence on the size of the particles of paint. In other words, the higher the rotating speed of the spray head becomes, the smaller the size of the particles of paint becomes. Consequently, in order to form a beautiful finished surface by using a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device, it is necessary to increase the rotating speed of the spray head as much as possible. As mentioned above, in a conventional rotary type electrostatic spray painting device, ball bearings or roller bearings are used for supporting the rotary shaft of the electrostatic spray painting device and, in addition, a lubricant, such as grease, is confined within the ball bearings or the roller bearings. However, when such bearings, which are lubricated by grease, are rotated at a high speed, the bearings instantaneously deteriorate. Therefore, in a conventional rotary type electrostatic spray painting device adopting the bearings which are lubricated by grease, the maximum rotating speed of the rotary shaft, that is, the maximum rotating speed of the spray head, is at most 20,000 r.p.m. However, in the case wherein the rotating speed of the spray head is about 20,000 r.p.m., the size of the particles of paint is relatively large and, thus, it is difficult to form a beautiful finished surface by using such a conventional rotary type electrostatic spray painting device. In a field of the manufacturing of motor cars, the painting process for bodies of motor cars comprises a primary spraying step, an undercoating step, and a finish painting step. However, since it is difficult to form a beautiful finished surface by using a conventional rotary type electrostatic spray painting device as mentioned above, such a conventional rotary type electrostatic spray painting device is used for carrying out the undercoating step, but cannot be used for carrying out the finish painting step.
As a method of lubricating bearings, a jet lubricating system has been known, in which, by injecting the lubricating oil of a low viscosity into the region between the inner race and the outer race of the ball or roller bearing, the friction between the ball or roller and such races is greatly reduced and, at the same time, the heat caused by the friction is absorbed by the lubricating oil. In the case wherein the above-mentioned jet lubricating system is applied to a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device, it is possible to increase the rotating speed of the rotary shaft of the electrostatic spray painting device as compared with the case wherein grease lubricating bearings are used. However, since the jet lubricating system requires a complicated lubricating oil feed device having a large size, it is particularly difficult to apply such a jet lubricating system into a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device. In addition, if the lubricating oil is mixed with the paint, the external appearance of the painted surface is damaged. Therefore, if the jet lubricating system is applied to a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device, it is necessary to completely prevent the lubricating oil from leaking into the paint. However, it is practically impossible to completely prevent the lubricating oil from leaking into the paint and, thus, it is inadvisable to apply the jet lubricating system to a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device.
In addition, a painting device capable of reducing the size of the particles of paint to a great extent, an air injection type electrostatic spray painting device has been known, in which the paint is divided into fine particles by the stream of injection air. In this air injection type electrostatic spray painting device, since the size of the particles of sprayed paint can be reduced to a great extent, as mentioned, it is possible to form a beautiful finished surface. Consequently, in a field of the manufacturing of motor cars, the air injection type electrostatic spray painting device is adopted for carrying out the finish painting step for the bodies of motor cars. However, in such an air injection type electrostatic spray painting device, since the sprayed paint impinges upon the surface to be painted together with the stream of the injection air and, then, a large amount of the sprayed paint escapes, together with the stream of the injection air, without adhering onto the surface to be painted, the amount of the paint used to effectively paint the surface to be painted is about 40 percent of the amount of the paint sprayed from the electrostatic spray painting device. Consequently, in the case wherein an air injection type electrostatic spray painting device is adopted, there is a problem in that the consumption of the paint is inevitably increased. In addition, in this case, a problem occurs in that the paint escaping, together with the stream of the injection air, causes air pollution within factories.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rotary type electrostatic spray painting device capable of reducing the size of the particles of paint to be sprayed and reducing the quantity of paint used.